1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic cylinder mechanism and, more particularly, to a hydraulic cylinder mechanism for controlling a automotive wheel alignment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One wheel alignment control mechanism of the prior art is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open publication (Kokai) No. 138815/1985, for example.
In the structure of the prior art, however, it is seriously difficult to control two rear wheels generally in parallel to the center of a control range while the automobile is running straight with no change in the direction of the rear wheels. In the prior art structure, more specifically, the direction of the rear wheels can be changed, but the structure is not made to hold a changed position, i.e., a fixed position.
As a result, in case the rear wheels are to be held in the straight direction while the automobile is abruptly accelerating or decelerating, a high load (up to several hundred kilograms) is exerted as a reaction of the tires upon a hydraulic cylinder mechanism for orienting the rear wheels. This raises a trouble that the hydraulic cylinder mechanism is unable to hold the straightness of the tires by that high load. This trouble is accompanied by a problem that the rear wheels will exhibit the behavior of toe-in when in an abrupt acceleration and the behavior of toe-out when in an abrupt deceleration.